Danny Phantom: The Unknowns
by Noir Ecrivain
Summary: Imagine a Danny series without Sam? Got it? Great. Danny Phantom is not the only halfa out there...Mia Fensen is halfa number two and it would seem Danny has met his match! Can Danny out hero a girl he's head over heels for? Reviews are welcome!
1. Chapter 1: Empty Feelings

"Who are you?" I asked as I looked into her deep, green eyes. She smiled, her eyes danced looking into mine. Even though we were intangible, invisible, we could not hide it. I laid my head down upon the cold ground and looked up into her eyes again. I was in so much pain that my eyes blurred. She put her cheek against mine. Her eyes stopped dancing and horror filled them.

"Oh my God, you're hurt…" she whispered into my ear. She brushed her soft lips against my cheek. "There is one power that you still don't know of and were not supposed to know of. But I have no choice and neither do you." She continued. Suddenly I knew where my wound was, because she placed her hand on it. It was into my chest.

"Ahhhhhh!" I yelled in pain. I writhed. I jerked my head and it faced hers. Suddenly I felt her lips on mine, soft and cold from her ghostly form. I kissed her back with such a passion I have never felt. My energy came back to me and I grab her head pulling her lips more forcefully onto mine. Our tongues danced in each others mouths. She suddenly pulled away.

"Danny Phantom, I think I'm in love with you…" she whispered. I felt her pull away from my body. I caught her just before she hit the ground; her body was limp in my arms.

"MIA!" I shouted her name and shook her. I stood up, no longer feeling pain in my chest. I looked down on her, her face was pale and she was barely breathing. Suddenly Jaz appeared from behind the nearby building.

"Danny? I-?" she breathed. I turned to hear tears streaming down my face.

"GET DAD!!!" I yelled at her. I knew Mia would die if I didn't act quickly.

***

"Geez it's so cold!" I told Tucker as we walked home from school. I shivered and I could even see my breath. Usually I would be worried, since this was my trademark that a ghost was nearby. I gave a quick double-take of my surroundings and seeing nothing, went back to my shivering.

"Are you sure it's not just your ghost-sense?" Tucker asked with raised eyebrow, putting his fingers in quotation marks. I just shook my head and continued walking. I didn't feel like mentioning that now and then I would see something moving in the corner of my eye.

"Trust me Tuck, if there was a stupid ghost around it would have tried to waste me by now." I assured him. He shrugged and continued to walk. That will show him to keep his nose out of my ghost business, I thought evilly. Today I didn't really feel like being nice or even pretending to be. And neither did karma, as soon as we resumed walking I was attacked by none other than Skulker.  
"Ah-hah hello runt! Told you I'd be back to hunt you!" he yelled at me. I turned to Tucker with an awestruck look on my face, my mouth wide open. He smirked.

"Hahaha I told you!" he laughed. I frowned.

"Ah whatever, I'm going ghost!!" I yelled. I transformed and felt my clothes begin to grip my body as the jumpsuit came over me. No sooner than when my hair went white and my eyes, green did I slug Skulker right in the jaw.

"Don't mess with me Skulker, I'm not in the mood today!" I yelled at him while smashing his face in. This surprised even me because I really was smashing his face in. I stopped and looked at his dented face.

"Erg! I-I'll hunt you another day! As soon as I reconstruct my face!" Skulker screamed as he flew off. I watched him fly away my mouth open even wider than when Skulker had arrived. I landed next to Tucker and transformed back. His mouth was also wide open.

"Um Danny? What was that about?!" he asked astonished. I looked at him at a loss for words.

"I guess I'm just really not in the mood today, I don't know." I replied. He eyed me suspiciously and then shrugged.

"Well I gotta go, uh, I'll catch up with you later, um hey can you tell Jaz to call me, I have a question about something for her." He said backing away from me.

"Okay then I guess I'll see you." I said as I turned toward my street. I walked up to my door and no sooner had I grabbed the door knob I heard a loud BANG! Of course, I thought to myself. I looked down on the porch. There was a mud stained newspaper, probably my dad's handy work. I couldn't really make out the headline, but there was a picture of what looked like the ghost-portal. Naw, I thought as I attempted to open the door again. I walked right into Jaz.

"Ugh, you won't go in there if you value what little social life you have." She said disgusted. She then grabbed her purse and walked out the door. I have more of a sense of adventure, so I walked in anyway, whoever said I was smart anyhow? My dad was kneeled under the ghost-portal and my mom was screwing on some bolts to it.

"Uhhh…" I started to say. They turned and looked at me wildly, but didn't cease working.

"Danny! You're just in time to help with the new ghost-portal!" he shouted happily. I frowned at the portal.

"Uh, dad it's the same ghost-portal, isn't it?" I asked.

"No it's the new and improved ghost-portal! I call it the FentonPortal 5000!" he announced.

"So it's the same ghost-portal, but with a new paint job and a new name?" I asked skeptically. He looked at the portal questioningly.

"Hmm…maybe you have a point." He said disappointed.

"Actually dear, I'm adding some modifications so it's more stable." My mom chimed in. My dad's face suddenly lit up.

"Stable?" I asked. They looked at me with a worried look. Oh, God, I thought, they couldn't possibly know?

"Oh, sweetie don't worry, we just want to make sure no accidents happen involving you kids. Heaven knows this contraption has altered enough lives already." She assured me. At that moment I knew she knew something that was very secret, but something told it wasn't about me or even Vlad, but then who else could she have been talking about…


	2. Chapter 2: Late from Reality

I woke up with a start at about 7:50 in the morning. I had had the weirdest dream last night. There was someone I did not recognize in my dream. It was a girl who looked to be 15 years old; she walked toward me from out of a green mist. As she got closer to me I could make out she was wearing a jumpsuit that looked similar to the one I wear in my ghost form, actually it was exactly the same! However before I could make out her face I woke up. But before I woke up she said, "Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom do you know who you are?". Suddenly I realized I should be worried.

"Oh geez! It's 7:50! I'm gonna be late again! Lancer is gonna chew me out!" I yelled as I pulled my pants on. I ran out the door of my room almost falling down the stairs. I ran down into the kitchen, grab whatever my hand first touched in the fridge and ran outside. Luckily I had left my backpack at school; unluckily I had a mountain of homework. I stumble across the streets, and then stopped suddenly. Duh!

"I'm going ghost!!" I shouted and transformed. I flew through the air as fast as I could to get to class on time. I was flying so fast that I actually had time to spare before class. I floated around the school invisible. I loved flying, it was the only way to actually feel free with my life so hectic with school and ghost-hunting. Suddenly I heard the bell ring.

"Ahh!" I yelped as I fell out of thin air. I rubbed my head. Great, I thought, even though I got here on time, I'm still late! I transformed back to human and ran through the double doors. I was running so fast that when I got to the classroom door, I actually hit it face first!

"Ooooh…" I groaned in facial pain. I went to open the door, but I didn't have to as it seemed, dear Mr. Lancer obliged for me.

"You're late Mr. Fenton." He said looking at me with the same disappointed expression he always does that if he didn't look at me with this expression every time I disappointed him I would be extremely worried…wow that was a mouth full. I squeezed away from him hovering over me in the doorway. I smiled the best boyish cute smile I could. Lancer rolled his eyes and went to his desk. As inconspicuously as I could, I slipped into my seat next to Tucker. He was too busy reading a newspaper, however, to notice I was there. I waved my hand in front of his face.

"Tucker what are you reading? In fact why are you reading?"I questioned him. He looked up from his paper with a curious expression on his face. He handed me the newpaper.

"Have you seen this?" he asked. I looked at. It was the same newspaper that was on my front porch the day before. I picked it up and glued my eyes to it.

"Oh my God, Tucker! This-this- I- I can't…" I couldn't even begin to speak my mind about what I just saw. He snatched it back from me and began to read it.

"It says here, 'Yesterday at Casper Junior High School an accident involving a "ghost portal" happened in the science bay. The accident involved a 6th grade student by the name of Mia Fensen. The student and several others, all wearing questionable jumpsuits, were escorted into the portal by Jack Fenton, local ghost hunter. When the machine was turned on it let out a thundering sound that frighten the children from the device. All but young Miss Fensen evacuated. The machine sent an electrical charge and the student disappeared. Several security men searched for the young girl, but to no avail until 9:00 pm when the girl suddenly re-appeared before the security guards' eyes. She was reported perfectly fine, with the exception that for about five minutes after she re-appeared she had snow white hair and glowing green eyes…" I then cut Tucker off.

"Tucker do you realize what this means?" I asked him, still gazing at the paper.

"It means that you're dad is a bumbling idiot on more than one occasion?"

"Well yeah, but it means…Tucker this might mean there is another ghost now in Amity Park and what's worse it's just a little kid… little kid wandering around not knowing how to use her powers. And it's a her! A girl wondering being all girly with her powers and…what?" I stopped because I noticed Tucker was once again not paying attention to me but to the paper again. He pointed to the heading on the paper.

"Danny look at this! This paper isn't from yesterday!" he announced. I blinked. Yay, more surprises. I looked back at the paper. And there it was, the date printed was May 15, 2000.

"Oh wow that was four years ago! Why is this paper just now getting here?" I asked to no one in particular. And surprisingly Tucker was once again not paying attention! The…attention…spand…of…a…fricken…cockroach!!! I waved my hand in front of him. No dice. He was staring at the door. Oh now whoever is at the door is so important that he must look at the door, but when I walked through it he doesn't look. Hmph!

Mr. Lancer went towards the door suddenly and opened it. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw who walked in the door. It was girl I didn't recognize, but she was stunning. Her hair was a copper brown that touch her shoulders, I would have to say that she was much prettier than Paulina by far and I seriously never thought it could be possible! But there was one thing about her that stood out above everything else...her eyes were green, not the deep dark green people usually see in eye color, but I light...ghostly green. No way, I thought, she's not a ghost. She walked in the room as if she was walking on air.

"Go ahead and pick where you want to sit." Lancer told her. Then he turned to us. " This is our new student, Mia Fensen. She comes here from Wisconsin."

Ugh everytime I heard the word Wisconsin, I thought of stupid Vlad. Mia looked around and glanced at Dash. Of coarse, I thought. Suddenly I saw her make a funny face at him and the next thing I knew she took the desk right next to me! And to my surprise even more she turned to me and said, "Hello Danny Fenton."


	3. Chapter 3: Invisibly Painful

I gasped at her, but she put a finger to her lips and pointed to Lancer, who was about to turn around from the board. And so the lesson began, but I had so many questions to ask the girl I had just barely met, for example, why was she here?

Class ended after what seemed like an eternity. I squeezed past the whole class, trying to make it out first. I had to intercept that new student and question her under the bright light. Of course she was the last one out of class and followed closely by Dash.

"So do you like football players?" he asked her. To my utmost pleasure she rolled her eyes.

"Well I would like you more if you shut your mouth!" she said and walked away from him leaving a crowd of on lookers snickering behind him. I had to hold my gut while I walked over to her. I went up to her trying to catch my breath. I tapped her on the shoulder, and shivered, she was so cold. She turned around and smiled at me.

"Oh hi there." She said happily. Her eyes, I could tell now that I was close up that they were definitely a ghostly green. I glared at her.

"You…what are you doing here?" I asked her. She didn't give me a confused look like I would have expected, instead she smiled looking at the newspaper in my hand. She grabbed it from me.

"Mia Fensen?" she asked. She flipped through the article as if all that it said was not important. "Hmm… poor girl she must have been terrified." She finished and returned the article to me.

"But, uh isn't your name Mia Fensen?" I finally got out of my throat.

She nodded. "What the… well then isn't this you?" I squeaked. She nodded again.

"Yep that was me; however that accident was four years ago. This newspaper is a little late." She laughed lightly. She began to walk off, but I grabbed her by the shoulder.

"It says here that you displayed green eyes and white hair and this was at the local middle school, you're from Wisconsin!" I blurted out. She shrugged.

"Yeah my grandma moved me from Amity Park for a few years and the flash that returned me back to the science lab messed with the fluoresces making it look like my eyes were green and my hair was white. Plus the men looking for me were wearing night vision goggles so I could have looked like I had six arms to them!" she laughed and shook her head. Her hair softly brushed across her face. Her eyes sparkled with childlike happiness, I felt them dance with they looked into mine. I got lost in them. She waved her hand in front of my face.

"Hey Danny! You still there?" she asked. I pointed to her.  
"That's another thing! How do you know my name?" I asked astonished by her being. She almost glowed.

"I saw your name on Mr. Lancer's seating chart, funny too because your name was circled." She explained. It did seem she had an answer for everything. I finally couldn't help it, but I smiled too. I stuck out my hand.

"Well at least let me introduce myself properly? Hi, my name is Danny Fenton." I said, still smiling. She smiled back.

"Hello Danny Fenton, my name is Mia Fensen." She said as took my hand to shake it. As soon as we touched I trembled. A warm feeling went through my arm into my chest. I looked into her eyes and she looked into mine.

"Hahaha," I laughed nervously, "I'm sorry, it's just I don't usually introduce myself this way." I explained. She let go off my hand. She looked worried all of the sudden. Her eyes were wide in disbelief it seemed.

"I'm sorry I have to go, uh, um, yes it was nice to meet you Danny Phan- I mean, Fenton. I hope we might get a chance to talk again sometime…" she said and rushed off. I knew one thing for sure…Mia was a part of my life now, I just didn't know in what way…or for how long.

"I swear Tuck, the Mia in our class is the same girl we read about in the papers today." I told Tucker on my way home from school. He looked ahead, towards the road in front of us. His eyes were wide, totally amazed. I stopped him and put my hands on his shoulders.

"Look Tucker, she says she's not a ghost and I don't believe her! She has glowing green eyes for Pete's sake! I-I don't know, maybe she was telling the truth, but come on! An unexplained blast from the ghost portal and she's not a ghost?" I said still completely stunned from the whole experience of talking to Mia. He turned to me dramatically and batted his eyes.

"'Glowing green eyes'? I'm thinking you're in love, Danny Fenton!" he laughed. He made kissing noises and puckered his lips in my direction. I just rolled my eyes and walked forward without looking at Tucker the rest of the way home. In love, I thought, what a stupid thing to say, he knows I'm not the type to just fall in love with the first pretty girl I see. I walked up to the door and turned to him.

"Are you coming in or what? I think Jaz is expecting you…hey are you studying or something?" I asked questioningly. He shrugged.

"Tell her to come out here, I have something serious to talk to her about." He said not looking at me. He turned around and crossed his arms; I caught sight of something sticking out of his pocket. I turned around and shook my head. I walked into the house and once again came face to face with Jaz. I smiled.

"We need to stop meeting like this." I joked happily and laughed. She just rolled her eyes and walked off to meet Tucker. I walked up the stairs, but my dad got to me before I got to the upstairs.

"Danny! Glad you're home! I need your help on filling the eco-filter for the new ghost portal." He said fumbling with some new invention, I really didn't care about.

"Uh, sorry dad but I got homework that I got to pretend to do…" I turned around and walked back up the stairs before he could stop me again. I opened the door to my room and flopped onto the bed. I sighed and placed the pillow onto of my head. I wished more than anything at that moment I could talk to Mia, because at that moment more than anything, she was on my mind. Ugh, maybe Tucker had a point, ever since the girl walked into the class; she's been all I can think about. I sat up straight on my bed and looked out the window. How would I even find her, I thought. I looked out my window and then I slapped my head. I had ghost powers! It couldn't be that hard to find a girl and she did just move here, so there would probably be a moving van in front of her house, wherever that was. I transformed and ran my fingers through my hair that was now white. I phased through my bedroom window and began to fly around in search of this mysterious girl. As I flew I caught sight of Jaz and Tucker walking up the street. They looked to be in a very serious conversation, which was weird because Jaz and Tucker never talk. Ever. I flew on looking on every block for Mia, but I couldn't find a moving van anywhere! Finally I was done, why was I even looking for her? I began to fly home when I caught sight of a fire in an apartment building. I hovered above it, just staring at the firefighters running to and from the building, guiding people away from the danger.

"There is a child stuck in there! We cannot get him out!" I heard a firefighter say to his fellow workers. I heard a woman start to cry. I looked towards the blaze and without thinking dove right into it. The walls were hot with red fire. I went intangible so the flames wouldn't affect me. I hovered through the building looking for the child and finally I did. I revealed myself to him so he wouldn't freak up by being picked up by an invisible force.

"Hey there! I'm gonna get you out of here, alright? Just climb on my back!" I yelled to him against the roar of the flames. He nodded and climbed on my back.

"Thanks Inviso-Bill!" he cried. I smiled.

"Call me Danny Phantom, kid." I informed him.

"Okay Mister Danny Phantom."

I flew him out of there, turning intangible to get through the wall. I lowered him to the ground and smiled at him. I quickly fled though, so the crowd wouldn't catch sight of me. I knew I wasn't very popular among the townspeople. After all, ghosts are the enemy. I flew off and watched the kid wave good-bye. I hid behind in an ally way and transformed back to human.

"Johnny!" I heard a woman cry. I peered from behind a wall. The kid was being crowded by people.

"Was that Inviso-Bill we just saw?"I heard someone else say. Dang! They saw me! I saw the boy shake his head.

"His name is Danny Phantom." He informed them. I smiled, at least now they would put the right name on the wanted poster. I turned to walk home when I came face to face with the person I thought I was most likely to see at that moment.

"Mia!" I yelped as I faced her in the ally. She was beaming at me.

"Hi there Danny! Did you just see what happened?" she asked happily.

"Uh, yeah the kid was saved from that fire by Danny Phantom."

"Yeah but did you see the ghost-boy?"

"No…"

"Oh…"

"Hey can I talk to you?" I asked her. She nodded and we walked out of the ally way.

"Sooo, uh, I guess you already figured it out."I told her. She looked at me confused.

"Figured what?"

"That I'm the son of Jack Fenton, the guy who placed you in danger that day at your school?"

"Oh, yes, I knew that, but it isn't a big deal Danny. I should have known better to go into the portal in the first place, but you know, I was curious."

"Yeah, so was I…"

"Huh?"

"I-I mean about you, I mean it was weird how today's newspaper was about you today, and now you're in my class. It kinda shocked me, besides, since I know how my dad is about his inventions, I thought maybe the accident might have turned you-"  
"Into a ghost." She said looking at the ground. She looked back at me and smiled. "It's nice to see you're so concerned about me Danny." She looked into my eyes.

"I just wanted to make sure my dad didn't ruin another life."I said looking at my shoes.

"Well he didn't, but maybe he made it better…" she said. I looked up at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I met you, that wouldn't have happened without him." She said and she began to walk away. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yep, I will be there, Mia."I smiled and waved good-bye. I haven't smiled so much in one day since I was five. But I was actually happy. I watched her walk down the street. Tomorrow, I thought, tomorrow I will see her again. She faded into the distance. I felt in ache in my chest. Tomorrow wasn't soon enough.


	4. Chapter 4: Seeing Right Through

I rushed to class the next morning, hurrying to make it to my desk before Tucker arrived. I burst through the door. Luckily, only Lancer was there. He looked at me, stunned.

"Early? That's a new, however, it's not going to help your grade." He said as he turned on his heal and faced the board. I rolled my eyes and sat down. Everyone arrived before Tucker, of course. By the time he sat down it was time to start class. I grumbled under my breath. I needed his advice on something! I looked around and noticed Mia wasn't anyway to be found. I tried to make it look like I didn't care, when really I did.

"Okay children, I am assigning a project for you to do with a partner. So I'm going to tell you your partner now. Uh, Mr. Baxter, you will be with Mr. Foley." He announced. I laughed, ha ha ha cruel irony. "And Mr. Fenton you will be placed with Miss Fensen." Yes! I thought, but kept it to myself the best I could. Suddenly Mia entered through the door. I sighed. Mr. Lancer looked at her with a hazy expression.  
"Oh hello Miss Fensen, please take your seat." He said politely. I grunted, why does he chew me out when I'm late? She sat next to me and crossed her arms. I leaned over to her.

"We were just made partners for a project Lancer is assigning us." I told her happily. She brushed her fingers through her soft brown blackish hair.

"I know." She said turning to me, with a little smile.

"How?" I asked curious.

"I heard outside the door, hee, hee."

"Oh…"

"Did he say what the project is about?"

"Not yet." I said and turned to wait for what our project was gonna be. I wasn't looking at her, but I could feel her eyes on me. I leaned back in my chair and crossed my arms behind my head, trying to look nonchalant. I heard her giggle, her eyes were no longer on me.

"By the way for your project you have to learn a life lesson from your partner. You need to experience something from their life and learn from it, I want to here a genuine and emotional speech about the lesson you learned from your partner and how it changed your view on life." Lancer finally said. I looked at Mia.

"Well there you go, looks like we are gonna be spending every waking moment together." I smiled at her. She shrugged and gave me a mischievous look.

"You sure you're ready for such a commitment?" she asked.  
"Bring it."

"I never knew that one person could make cookies so good!" I marveled to Mia about her grandma's cooking as we walked to the park. For three weeks we worked hard on our project, not that it was really hard. Every morning either I was on her doorstep or she was on mine. We spent our time telling each other about ourselves, our likes, our parents. She couldn't really remember her parents and all I could get out of her was that they were scientists of some sort. I told her everything there was to know about me and today was the day I would tell her my darkest secret…

"Wanna sit under this tree?" I asked her when we got to the park. She nodded and we sat. We were close. I knew at that moment I trusted her more than anyone else. She wasn't like other girl: she was tomboy and hated all things girly and prissy; she didn't follow the crowd and hated how society wanted all people to conform to it. She followed her own ideas, she loved the ocean, and was almost always smiling. It was now December now, Christmas almost here and a masquerade dance at school approaching, and very cold. I had brought a jacket, but she didn't.

"Do you want my jacket?"I asked. She shook her head.

"No thanks, I'm not even cold ha ha." She said as she rubbed her arms and looked around. I took off my jacket and put it on her anyway. She looked up at me gratefully. I met her gaze and we started at each other for some time, until I couldn't handle it anymore.

"Mia I have to tell you something." I said seriously. She nodded just as seriously. I stood up and looked into the distance, rubbing the back off my neck. I turned back to face her and there she stood right in my face.

"Mia that day you saw me in the ally and asked me if I had seen the ghost boy…" I began.

"What about it?"

"I had seen him…in fact I-I am the ghost boy…" I said with my head down. She stood there silent, her face expressionless. I turned toward her and making sure no one was around, I transformed. My suit grasping form, my hair turned white, my eyes glowed green. I looked back at her. She was smiling the biggest smile I had ever seen on her face. She ran up to me and hugged me tightly. I reacted and wrapped my arms around her torso. She smelled like cinnamon and I couldn't inhale enough of it. I liked the feeling of her body against mine, it pressing up on me, I never wanted to let go. Finally she released me.

"Danny I've known this for weeks!" she announced. I felt my mouth drop. "I saw you transform behind the ally."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because you would tell me when you were ready." She twirled her hair with her fingers. She looked down, like she had something to say too. I never gave up my suspicions of her either, though. There was something that didn't add up about her, she always seemed to know everything about everyone. She was always there when I least expected…

"Well, now you know from me."I said blankly. She nodded still looking down. "That's everything about me there is to tell." She remained silent.

"Is there anything about you I should know?" I implied to her. She turned around suddenly.

"What are you trying to say? You think I'm hiding something from you?" she asked fiercely, so much I was taken aback. I then shrugged. "If I was hiding something from you…I would have a good reason for doing so."

"Okay, but I just showed you the most revealing and dangerous secret about myself…what could be worse than that that you couldn't tell me. Me! We've been hanging out so much that I feel like I've known you forever! At least until this very moment that is…" I put on her. She turned around. I was shocked when I saw tears in her eyes. I wanted to hold her.

"Nothing could be worse than what you just told me, but I can't say anything because I'm afraid…of what might happen." She said brushing a tear from her cheek. She placed my jacket on the ground and walked off. I stood there totally revealed, what did I do wrong?

"Danny where are we going?" Tucker wheezed as we made our way to the op-center after school the next day. I didn't say anything, but continue to drag him by the collar of his shirt. When we made it to the op-center I released him and sat down at the computer. I typed in the password, which was ghost, and accessed my dad's files.

"What are you doing?" Tucker asked sitting on the table next to me.

"I told you I got in a little mess with Mia yesterday and I know she is hiding something from me. She was in an accident four years ago and when she re-appeared in front of a group of security guards with ghost like qualities! Why didn't I see this before?" I ranted as I opened a folder labeled 'ghost portal'. I clicked on a document named ACCIDENT. I saw a description of the ghost portal accident involving Vlad Masters and then…

"Tucker I was right! It says here that the accident involving eleven year old Mia Fensen caused the girl to obtain ghost powers, but I looks like it's been kept hushed ever since then for legal purposes between my dad and Mia's grandmother. Tucker! Mia lied to me, she is a ghost!" I cried in disbelief.  
"Are you satisfied with yourself?"I heard a voice say. I turned around and saw Mia rise up from the floor. Her eyes where furious.

"M-Mia, you just came out of the floor!" Tucker yelped. Mia ignored this, still glaring. She stood five feet from me. This was actually one time when I didn't want to look at her. I turned toward the computer and ignored her. Bad decision. No sooner did I touch the mouse to delete what I was just looking, the computer shut off. I turned back around quickly to see Mia's eyes glowing greener than they did usually.

"What did you do?!" I shouted at her. Now I was angry. She got right in my face.

"I told you, didn't I?" she shouted at me. I looked down to her hands. Ectoplasmic discharge was steaming from them. That's when it really hit me; she was a full blown ghost girl. A halfa just like me, a female version of me. I looked back into her eyes as they glared at me with a look that could kill. "I told you Danny! I had a good reason for not fricken telling you! But I hope you are happy now, you know! I'm a ghost! Yes that explosion did give me ghost powers! It also gave me enemies…enemies that would destroy the entire world to get there hands on me! Enemies that make yours look like high school bullies! They follow me, where ever and whenever they can! I didn't tell you because I was afraid if they knew you knew you would help me and trust me, they would kill you Danny!" she declared, tears pouring from her eyes. So she was trying to protect me, even if she lie about not being a ghost.

"So you lied to me…" I began to say.

"Oh so even though I was lying to you to keep you alive, that still makes me a terrible person?!"

"Mia I fight ghosts! That's what I do!!! I could have handled myself! I've been fighting ghosts for-"

"Danny! You have been fighting ghosts for what? Two or three months now? I've been fighting even deadlier ghosts for four years! Do you honestly think you could have dealt with these same ghosts with only 90 days of experience?!

"Mia I-" I began to say, but she put her hand up to stop me. She walked over to the huge window over looking all of Amity Park and sighed. I got up from my seat and made my way over to her. I went to put my hand on her shoulder, but she went intangible. I pulled back.

"Danny…you need to learn to trust that sometimes people make certain decisions to keep the ones they care about safe…and when you do let me know." She said and flew through the wall. I fell to the floor defeated.

"Great now she will never talk to me again!" I yelled pulling my hair. She had clearly been through much more ghost trouble than I could imagine and I just threw it back in her face. Tucker had been silent the whole time, but now he said, "Hey she's not mad at me, do think if I asked her out to the masquerade she'd go?"

I glared at him, got up and walked out. I was going to my room and i was never gonna come out again.

**Danny Phantom- the unknowns 4** by ~sponge-aholic1823

I rushed to class the next morning, hurrying to make it to my desk before Tucker arrived. I burst through the door. Luckily, only Lancer was there. He looked at me, stunned. "Early? That's a new, however, it's not going to help your grade." He said as he turned on his heal and faced the board. I rolled my eyes and sat down. Everyone arrived before Tucker, of course. By the time he sat down it was time to start class. I grumbled under my breath. I needed his advice on something! I looked arou

Drag and Drop to Collect


	5. Chapter 5: Two Phantoms for Christmas

There was a loud bang on my door. In fact that same loud bang had been disturbing me for about five minutes now. "Danny! You need to come out sometime! The masquerade starts in a few hours and you're going!" Jaz shouted through the door.

"No!" I shouted back at her. I wasn't gonna go the way I felt.

"Yes you are Danny! You need to mingle, you're a social outcast! And I bought your costume and I'm not gonna have you not wear it and waste the money I spent on it because you are depressed!" she said. I heard fabric drop to the floor. Ugh, I thought. I got up and opened the door. My costume was on the ground in front on my door. I rolled my eyes and picked it up. Suddenly Tucker appeared from behind a wall.

"So you going?" he asked.

"Did you ask Mia?"

"No, I was just joking with you when I said that last week. Besides she hasn't been at school the last week so there was no way I could anyway."

"Fine I'll go."

"Good and maybe Mia will be there and you guys can make up?"

I nodded. Maybe. I went into my room to change. When I came out Tucker was sitting on the floor in the hallway. I winced at his costume.

"What are you supposed to be?" I asked. He looked up at me and stood so I could get a better look at his costume.

"I'm Casanova! Don't I look dashing?" he said. Then he looked at my costume. "Okay you beat me, but what are you?"

"I'm the Phantom of the Opera…" I said and looked down at my costume. It was a black suit, like the kind you would really wear to an opera; I wore a black cape and a mask that hid most of my face. "And now to make it better!" I shouted. I transformed. Now my hair was white and my green eyes now under my mask. The suit had now become grayish and had a glow to it. "Now I'm Danny Phantom of the Opera!" I smiled to myself.

"Nice, but won't anyone notice you?" Tucker asked. I shook my head.

"Tucker, Christmas is like next week and they are giving out the secret Santa presents out tonight and I'm wearing a mask. No one will notice and no one will care." I said as I headed toward the stairs, my cape swished behind me. Cool. As we walked out into the cold night toward school, I missed Mia more than I ever had before, so much I couldn't handle it anymore.  
"Uh, Tucker my, uh ghost sense! I'll be right back!" I shouted, and then I flew off toward the school. I phased into the gym and looked around. She was no where in sight. I sighed and walked to a chair. I sat and continued looking for her. Everyone was dancing, close to each other. I could see their smiles in the darkly lit room. I looked down. I put this on myself. I wanted to leave, but something told me to look up one more time and there she was. She was dressed in a dark maroon Victorian dress, looking so beautiful. I ran up to her.

"Mia…" I said catching her attention. She turned around; her face covered by a mask the same color of her dress. Her face was expressionless, but her eyes glowed.

"What?" she asked. I took her hand.

"I've learned my lesson…" I whispered in her ear taking her out on the dance floor. I led her out to the middle, I really didn't care who saw me with her. I turned to her, she glared at me. I smiled again, the best boyish cute smile I could. It must have done something because her expression softened. I held my hand up, offering it to her. She hesitated then took it. She placed her hand on my shoulder. I then placed my hand on her waist. As I did I felt her tremble and then I went further. I pulled her so close to me that I could feel her heart pounding with mine. Music played and we began to dance. At that moment everything was gone, there were no people, no dj, no ghosts, nothing could ruin this moment. I twirled her and she landed within my arms. We danced for what seemed like forever, we didn't need our powers to be flying at that moment. Finally the music ended and we stared at one another for a number of minutes.

"Come with me." I told her and led her outside. We walked to the football field, under a clear night of stars and one bright moon. I stopped us on the field. I tried to lock eyes with Mia, but she turned and awkwardly, walked up the bleachers and sat on the highest step. I followed her. "Mia, I'm truly sorry for what I did. Don't you believe-?" I began.

"I do believe you Danny. I'm sorry I blew up at you, it's just I'm a little confused. Really all I want to do is protect you Danny." She admitted. She looked up at the sky and breathed. Her breath came out in little puffs in the cold, night air. I knew she was nervous, I was too. I sat next to her and put my hand around her shoulders to warm her up. To my utmost surprise she leaned her head on my shoulder. "Danny you mean so much to me, you're my best friend, I can't loose you…" she whispered. I looked at her.

"You're my best friend too, Mia. I don't want to loose you either. But give me a chance to protect you too. And not just physically, but in every way I can." I said sincerely. She got up and I knew she had an idea.

"Danny! I could teach you! Teach you to work other, more deadly ghost powers, to abolish all our enemies!" she said excitedly. She grabbed my hands and jumped up and down.

"Would you really?" I asked just as excited. She nodded and got closer to me.  
"That way we could be together and not have to worry." She breathed to me.

"Together?"

"You know what I mean, our friendship would be safe."

I looked down and sighed. I knew at that moment our friendship was far from safe. I looked back up and her face was inches from mine.

"What do you say?"

I nodded and smiled.

"Then I want to show you something." She said and took a few steps back from me. Suddenly I was stunned to see her transform. Her dress was gone and a tight jumpsuit gripped her body. Her boots ended at her thighs, high heel boots. Her gloves came to her shoulders practically. Her hair was snow white, but her eyes remained green. She was beautiful, even in the same jumpsuit I wore. She gave me an expectant look, that's when I realized my mouth was open.

"Mia, you look amazing!" I said truthfully. She blushed and began to hover in the air. "But I can't let you have all the fun though." I then transformed into my suit. She smiled. We walked towards each other, until we were interrupted. There were screams suddenly coming from the dance. We looked towards the gym only to see the box ghost charging towards us.

"Behold these colorfully decorated boxes! I will rule them all and send your Christmas spiraling into doom!" he shouted to the sky, waving the secret Santa presents. I made my way to give him a good punch when I heard Mia.

"Hey ghoulie! Time to think outside the box!" she shouted to him and delivered a punch right to the face. Okay, I thought, time to show her up! I flew in to finish the job.

"Would you like some warm soup for the holiday?!" I shouted as I pointed the Fenton thermos at him and sucked him in. I laughed and landed on the ground next to Mia. "Nice bantering!" I acknowledged to her. She smiled.

"Uhh…" she was speechless.

"I know I need to work on mine. Maybe you could teach me that too."

We smiled and reverted back to our costumes to rejoin the dance. I knew things could only be looking up from now on. But the point still lay in the back off mine, would I ever reveal to Mia my true feelings for her? Or really… would I ever reveal them to myself…

**Danny Phantom- the unknowns 4** by ~sponge-aholic1823

I rushed to class the next morning, hurrying to make it to my desk before Tucker arrived. I burst through the door. Luckily, only Lancer was there. He looked at me, stunned. "Early? That's a new, however, it's not going to help your grade." He said as he turned on his heal and faced the board. I rolled my eyes and sat down. Everyone arrived before Tucker, of course. By the time he sat down it was time to start class. I grumbled under my breath. I needed his advice on something! I looked arou

Drag and Drop to Collect


	6. Chapter 6: No More Flying Solo

"Alright Danny, put your hands together like this and let the energy flow through you and then blast!" Mia told me as she showed me to intensify my ecto-plasmic blasts. I breathed in and out. I emptied myself of everything except pure energy. I then released the most powerful blast I had ever dealt!

"Whoa! That was awesome! I am sooo gonna kick some serious butt!" I punched my fist in the air. I landed back onto the ground next to Mia and gave her a high five.

"That was very impressive Danny! Who says you're not a good student?" she laughed. We had been training like this in an abandoned park on the other side of town for a month. It was January but being in ghost form, we were never cold. I stretched and suddenly Valentine's Day came to my mind. It was approaching fast and luckily I had made my decision on Mia. But Valentine's Day I felt wasn't soon enough. Once again we had spent every waking moment training, which really helped for our project, which Lancer couldn't pick a date to turn it in!

"So Danny I gotta go, my grandma is getting fricken suspicious about where I go almost everyday! If she knew I was with you she'd blow a gasket!" she laughed.

"But your grandma has met me…"

"Yeah but I never told her your last name was Fenton, if she knew I would never live it down! No offense, but your dad is the one who did this to me and erm, you."

"True, bet we would hear ' Mia what are you doing with the son of that nutcase who ruined our lives!' right?" I impersonated, throwing Mia into a frenzy of laughter. She rolled on the floor. Finally she got up and wiped her eyes.

"No ahaha, but I would never see you again, that's for sure. Although in theory, I could just overshadow her-" We looked at each other and burst into laughter. Finally we pulled ourselves together. "Well I gotta go, so I will see you later." She said.

"When?" I snapped at her so suddenly, I shocked myself. She looked softly at me.

"Whenever I guess…" she said and flew off. I watched her fly off.

"Whenever is not soon enough!!!" I yelled to the sky. Great I was starting to sound like um, let me think, all of my enemies! I sat down and groaned. Whenever really wasn't soon enough…and I needed to do something about it.

I was flying through the air. It was crisp and cool out, the moon was clouded and the stars almost outshown the moon. Finally I saw it, Mia's house, completely dark with the exception for one light. I flew up to the lit room and peered through the window. Mia was on her bed, laid out on her stomach, her legs up in the air. She was studying for the test Lancer was going to give us on Monday. She looked up from her work and sighed. She was listening to "If You're Not the One" by Daniel Bedingfield. She went towards the window. I hurried away from it as she opened it. Suddenly she began to sing…

If you're not the one, then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me, then why do I dream of me as your wife?

I noticed she had changed the lyrics around a little bit and that was my cue. I appeared in front of the window.

"Ah! D-Danny? What the heck?" she yelped. I continued to hover outside, without flinching. I said nothing. "Danny, um, what do you want?" she asked cautiously.

"Transform." I said. To my relief she did. Her suit once again gripped her body and I squirmed, but quickly shook it off. She stepped out into the night air.

"Now what?" she asked. I grabbed her by the hand and intertwined her fingers in mine. Then we flew. I guided her through the night air. The wind was in her hair, silvery against the moon. Finally we landed.

"Danny where are we?" she asked looking around frantically.

"We are in the Amity Park forest reserve, practically the only natural setting in the city." I replied.

"And why did you bring me here?"

"I wanted to teach you something."

"Well, what?"

"To fly."

"Um, I kinda know how to do that."

"Not the true way." I lifted myself up into the sky, I twirled, did a nose dive and flew on my back. I was so relaxed. I turned myself upright to catch Mia up in the air with me. She had caught on because she was twirling slowly. I caught her in my arms. She gasped and became stiff in my arms. I wrapped my arms around her more tightly; I wanted to show her I was no longer afraid and that she shouldn't be either. She relaxed and we twirled together. The moon shown down on us, the wind was cold, but we were sweating from the fly dance we were doing. I dipped her and our faces were inches from each others. She then pulled away and landed.

"Mia? What's wrong?"

"Danny I can't do this to you, I'm your friend."

"Mia, I need to talk to you…ever since you walked through that classroom door all I can think about is you. Every time you leave I get this terrible ache in my chest, like tomorrow will never come, I look at you and can remember everything you say, what ever you do, every features of your face! Mia! Why do I feel this way?!" I shouted as I shook her. I searched her eyes. Her eyes glowed.

"Danny what are you saying?"

"Mia I like you…no Mia I'm in-in love with you…" She just stared at me and backed away. Not watching where she was going, she dripped on a rock and fell backwards. I reacted and landed on her. Her eyes were in mine again. Our faces almost a centimeter away. That was it…I leaned in to kiss her. My eyes closed and felt her lips on mine; they were soft and kinda cold. I opened my mouth and kissed her tenderly. She kissed me back, but only enough. I pulled away.

"Mia I-I- I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself." I tried to explain. She leaned her head back and chuckled.

"Danny I'm so sorry, but I can't pretend I didn't want that either!" she giggled. She grabbed the back of my neck and pulled my mouth back on hers. Our heads jerked side to side, our mouths firm on each others. I then slowly lifted my mouth from hers.

"Why did we wait?"

"Maybe we've just have so much to worry about in our lives that we are just naturally careful."

I brushed her hair from her face and placed my hands on her cheek. I loved her. I knew it. I felt so much better, there was no more denial. And she was in love with me too…at least I think she was…

**Danny Phantom- the unknowns 4** by ~sponge-aholic1823

I rushed to class the next morning, hurrying to make it to my desk before Tucker arrived. I burst through the door. Luckily, only Lancer was there. He looked at me, stunned. "Early? That's a new, however, it's not going to help your grade." He said as he turned on his heal and faced the board. I rolled my eyes and sat down. Everyone arrived before Tucker, of course. By the time he sat down it was time to start class. I grumbled under my breath. I needed his advice on something! I looked arou

Drag and Drop to Collect


	7. Chapter 7: Phased Through the Heart

"There's the lovely couple!" Tucker yelled as Mia and I walked through the door to the lab. I smiled, probably the stupidest looking smile I have ever smiled. Instinctively I grabbed Mia's hand. It had been two weeks since our first and so far only kiss. I looked at Mia, whose face was expressionless at Tucker's remark. It made me wonder, but I quickly ignored it.

"Tucker what are you doing down here? The lab is supposed to be empty!" I scolded him. He smiled and shrugged.

"What? Did you have plans for the lab?" he asked looking at me and Mia questioningly. I shrugged.

"Maybe… never mind, I guess you can sit here while Mia and I finish our project…" I told him grabbing a notebook from my backpack. I pulled my pencil out of the spirals and turned to Mia. "So one last question and then we can train, hmm, what would you consider is the most life changing thing that has happen to you lately?" I looked at her hopefully. She looked around the room.

"Hmmm, I really can't think of anything recent…" she said looking at the ceiling. I tried to stop myself from reacting to that and looked away. I saw Tucker's face and I could fit a whole orange in his mouth if I wanted. Now the feeling was awkward. I got up.

"Um, you know what, yeah, I'm gonna get a soda…anyone want one?" I asked backing towards the door. They didn't look at each other but looked at the floor instead and shook their heads. I headed out the door but hid behind it. It was very wrong but I did it for the right reasons…I thought anyway.

"So you and Danny, huh? I knew sooner or later that boy would have to get a girl-" I heard Tucker begin to say.

"Who says we're together?" Mia snapped at him.

"Well it's just that you two spend every waking moment together, you hold hands, and who knows what else?"

"There is nothing else, Tucker. Danny and I are best friends and I hop- I'm sure that's all we'll ever be."

I had to stop myself from making a noise. We kissed! Kissed! I mean she even told me she wanted to… I wondered if I had done something wrong. I went downstairs to get the soda and to get depressed.

"Danny you have to focus! If I knock you off your feet one more time, I will never let you live it down!" Mia shouted at me, when I failed to block her ecto-plasmic blast. I got up off the ground and brushed my pants. I walked to a three-foot wall and sat down, defeated. She hovered over to me and to my silent thanks didn't scold me again.  
"Danny what's wrong?" she said sitting down next to me.

"You knocked me off my feet."

"Duh, I know that! Why does that make you frown? Just knock me off my feet!"

"I thought I did, Mia!" I looked away from her.

"Oh, you mean-"

"Yeah I mean you wanted to kiss me, did you lie again?"

"No! Danny I did want to kiss you! And it was incredibly stupid of me."

I looked at her, completely hurt. She put her hand tenderly to my face and I stared once again, into her eyes. They were on the verge of tears. She got up quickly.

"Okay, look I while ago I learned a hard lesson, I have this power that I can barely control and er, don't laugh but I named it True Love's First Kiss. It's a power that happens when I fall in love with someone, if I kiss them at full energy, the power takes place and the destiny's of myself and the person I kissed become intertwined." She explained and turned to me. I looked at her trying hard not to laugh. She frowned and I pulled together. "I learned this last year when I was exploring a rip in the ghost zone, I saw it happen. When you kissed me that night I was afraid that I had intertwined fates with you and whatever would happen to me in the near future would happen to you too. As I explained before I have so many lethal enemies that it would have been so easy that I die and then you would too. I don't want anything to happen to you!" she yelled at me.

"Did we intertwine fates?"

"No thank God. I decided that night, after I got home, that I need to fall out of love with you…for your own good." I stood up and transformed back to human. I walked towards my house, away from Mia. "Danny! Wait, I never said I fell out of love with you!" I turned around.

"Did you fall in love with me?"

She looked down and I saw tears fall from her face. She slowly shook her head no. I turned back around and walked quietly home. Suddenly out of no where a red ecto-plasmic blast shot at me. I looked up quickly and saw Vlad Plasmius with a smug grin on his face.

"Vlad!" I shouted. He stood, hovering above a building.

"Ah, Daniel, it seems like such a long time since our last encounter, doesn't it?"

"What do you want, Plasmius?!"

"The same thing I want every time I attack you, your mother, and your loyalty to your father to go up in smoke!"

"Well keep dreaming! Time to settle this once and for all, you crazed fruit-loop!" I transformed and charged towards him, my fist closing in on him. He blocked with an ecto-sheild. I made ready to toss my new found ecto-plasmic power in face, but all my energy seemed to not gather like it did when I trained with Mia. He punched my in the face and I flew backwards. He was about to deal me a blow when suddenly Mia appeared in front of me.

"Hey why don't you pick on someone whose lesser than you?!" she yelled at him.  
He smiled and summoned one of the most powerful energy balls I have ever seen and aimed it at Mia. I moved between them and blocked the blast just in time. I fell to the ground, hard, but looked up in time to see Mia kicked the crud out of Vlad so hard that he was beginning to bruise. His clothes were ripped and his hair caked in dirt.

"Seems like I have finally met a worthy foe! But now I must bid you all ado!" he said and disappeared. Mia quickly landed next to me on the ground. I looked up at her.

"Who are you?" I asked as I looked into her deep, green eyes. She smiled, her eyes danced looking into mine. Even though we were intangible, invisible, we could not hide it. I laid my head down upon the cold ground and looked up into her eyes again. I was in so much pain that my eyes blurred. She put her cheek against mine. Her eyes stopped dancing and horror filled them.

"Oh my God, you're hurt…" she whispered into my ear. She brushed her soft lips against my cheek. "There is one power that you still don't know of and were not supposed to know of. But I have no choice and neither do you." She continued. Suddenly I knew where my wound was, because she placed her hand on it. It was into my chest.

"Ahhhhhh!" I yelled in pain. I writhed. I jerked my head and it faced hers. Suddenly I felt her lips on mine, soft and cold from her ghostly form. I kissed her back with such a passion I have never felt. My energy came back to me and I grab her head pulling her lips more forcefully onto mine. Our tongues danced in each others mouths. She suddenly pulled away.

"Danny Phantom, I think I'm in love with you…" she whispered. I felt her pull away from my body. I caught her just before she hit the ground; her body was limp in my arms.

"MIA!" I shouted her name and shook her. I stood up, no longer feeling pain in my chest. I looked down on her, her face was pale and she was barely breathing. Suddenly Jaz appeared from behind the nearby building.

"Danny? I-?" she breathed. I turned to hear tears streaming down my face.

"GET DAD!!!" I yelled at her. I knew Mia would die if I didn't act quickly.

**Danny Phantom- the unknowns 4** by ~sponge-aholic1823

I rushed to class the next morning, hurrying to make it to my desk before Tucker arrived. I burst through the door. Luckily, only Lancer was there. He looked at me, stunned. "Early? That's a new, however, it's not going to help your grade." He said as he turned on his heal and faced the board. I rolled my eyes and sat down. Everyone arrived before Tucker, of course. By the time he sat down it was time to start class. I grumbled under my breath. I needed his advice on something! I looked arou

Drag and Drop to Collect


	8. Chapter 8: A Life for a Life

I was numb. I couldn't feel my legs, my arms, nothing. Yet I ran back to FentonWorks with Mia in my arms and Jaz following close behind.

"Danny! Suit!" Jaz shouted to me. Without stopping I transformed back to human. I tried hard to stop myself from tearing up. Mia was limp and practically lifeless in my arms. I burst through the front door and ran straight down to the lab. My mom and dad were still working on the portal.

"Jaz! Get that stuff off the table!" I yelled. She cleared the table in front of me and I set Mia down on it.

"Danny? What's going on?" my mom asked looking at Mia.

"Mom! Dad! This is Mia, she's- well she's my best friend and she was blasted by a ghost! She needs help!" I yelled. My mom just stared at Mia in disbelief, my dad, of coarse, got straight on it.

"Maddie! Get me the Fenton-charger!" he shouted, holding out his hand. My mom just ignored him and put her hand on Mia's forehead.

"Danny, I need you to get me a tube of ecto-plasim, okay sweetie?" she asked gently. I nodded and ran to get the tube. I came back and gave the tube to my mom, who attached a needle to the end of it. I cringed as she stuck the needle into Mia's limp arm. She tossed the needle aside.

"What was that suppose to do?" I asked skeptically.

"The ecto-plasim should stabilize her energy." My mom explained. I stood there unable to speak.

"Danny you should of told us about Mia." She said walking over to my dad. "Jack, dear, do you recognize this young girl?" My dad stared at Mia and his eyes suddenly lit up.

"This is the girl that I-we-" he muttered.

"Yes Jack this is that girl." my mom replied. I stared from my mom to my dad. My mom walked toward me and led me out of the lab. "Danny, you knew this was the girl who was in the accident with the portal four years ago…didn't you?"

"Yeah…"

"And?"

"What do you mean 'and?'?"

"I mean what else do you know about her?"

I squirmed, would I really keep it from my own mother that I knew Mia was half ghost? Although something told me she already knew.

"You know she's a ghost…so why didn't you hunt her?"

"Danny, what happened that day was completely my and your dad's fault. Do you really think we would really think of hurting this girl even more than we already had? We tried to keep it quiet, we suggested to her grandmother to move her for a few years to keep from starting an uproar. Luckily nothing happened to lead on we had created a ghost, that's why Mia's here now, Danny." She smiled at me and I tried to smile back, but I couldn't shake the feeling that Mia wasn't out of any danger yet. I stood there; quiet for a few minutes and finally I heard a groan from the lab. I ran in to see Mia shifting where she lay. I ran to her side and hovered above her. She opened her eyes that were no longer green, but brown! I smiled at her and she gave me a weak smile back. She was okay. I hugged her and she laid her head on my shoulder.

"So you do love me?" I whispered to her.

"Of course." She said softly. She cried on my shoulder. I knew, we all knew now. There were no more secrets now. I loved her, she loved me. We stood there, embracing in front everyone, not caring who knew. I looked at my parents, my mom had her head on my dad's shoulder and he had his arm around her shoulder. I closed my eyes and just felt Mia against me.

I carried Mia to my room and set her down gently on my bed. I couldn't keep my eyes off of hers. I had never seen them brown and I wondered why.

"Your eyes are beautiful." I told her. She giggled.

"I know, you told me about my glowing green eyes."

"Um, Mia your eyes are brown now." Her expression quickly changed to surprise and she ran to my mirror. She glared at herself and then fell to the floor. I quickly grabbed her and put her back on my bed.

"Danny- I haven't seen my eyes brown in four years…" she looked down and smiled. "Do you know what this means?" I shook my head. "It means I no longer sustain enough energy to be a ghost."

"What do you mean?"

"When I kissed you in the ally just now, I intertwined our fates and did something else with a power I never told you about… I traded fates with you. If I didn't you would have died. Now you won't die…"

"So that means-"

"Yes, Danny…I'm going to die."

**Danny Phantom- the unknowns 4** by ~sponge-aholic1823

I rushed to class the next morning, hurrying to make it to my desk before Tucker arrived. I burst through the door. Luckily, only Lancer was there. He looked at me, stunned. "Early? That's a new, however, it's not going to help your grade." He said as he turned on his heal and faced the board. I rolled my eyes and sat down. Everyone arrived before Tucker, of course. By the time he sat down it was time to start class. I grumbled under my breath. I needed his advice on something! I looked arou

Drag and Drop to Collect


	9. Chapter 9: Not Afraid of the Unknown

I paced up and down my room, trying not to make eye contact with Mia.

"This can't be happening! This can't be happening! Mia you're joking, tell me you're joking."

"Okay I'm joking…" she said as she tried to sit up on my bed.

"Y-you are?"

"No."

I fell on my bed and buried my face in the covers. How could I have let this happen?

"Danny!"

I cocked my head up suddenly to see what was the matter. She was in my face, smiling brightly. Smiling! At a time like this!

"Good, I got your attention! Now Danny it's not so bad-"

"Not so bad! Not so bad!? Mia you're going to die! Because of me…stupid me!" I banged my fists against my head.

"Oh Danny, what do I have to say to make you feel better?" I buried my head back in my bed and made a muffled sound. "Danny?" I looked back up to catch her inches away from my face again. "I love you." She said and she kissed me. I slowly closed my eyes and lost myself in her lips. I placed my hand on her cheek. I pushed her backwards onto my bed, my body now over hers. She grabbed my torso and placed me on top of her. Suddenly she pulled back. "Oh my gosh if your parents saw us! Danny!" she laughed and hugged me. "Danny I want to have some fun!" she announced suddenly still lying on my pillow, looking up at me.

"Uh, eh, he, fun? And what kind of fun would you be talking about? " I asked nervously, my body still on hers. She pushed me off her playfully.

"Let's fly! I wanna fly!"

"But Mia you don't have your ghost powers! How-" I started to say until she gave me the mischievous eyebrow look. The next thing I knew I was in my ghost form with Mia on my back, flying through the air.

'Wooo-hooo! This is much more fun on someone else's back!" she laughed. I was sweating.

"Well it's plenty fun down here too." I said sarcastically, but I smiled anyway. She hugged me tighter. I decided then that I would give Mia the best time of her life.  
The next day I woke Mia up early. She had spent the night in my bed, while I slept on the floor. I rubbed her shoulder. No dice.

"Mia? Wake up!" I shouted. She didn't stir, but she had a smile on her face. Hmmm, I thought. I leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Her smile got bigger. You want to play that game, huh? I leaned in closer and gently kissed her lips. Suddenly she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down.

"Ahhh!" I shouted as she pulled me on top of her. She pushed her lips against mine and then pulled away.

"Hahaha, that's how I would love to wake up every morning!" she sat up and laughed.

"So what are we gonna do today?" she asked brightly. I sat next to her.

'Whatever you want." I gave her my boyish smile. She began to blush. Yes! Total score! But not in the way you think…blushing meant she had blood circulating well. "So what do you want to do?"

"Oh my God! We have to turn in our project! We got school today!" she announced suddenly. She hopped out of bed but didn't get very far. She collapsed as soon as she stood up. I ran and caught her in my arms.

"Oh, Mia how do you expect to get through school in the condition you're in?" I asked her. She was out of breath. I put my hand on her forehead. She was so cold. "Hmm, I think that maybe we should stay here today? You're freezing and you can't even walk…"

"No Danny, I want to do something fun before I-"

"Please Mia don't say die, I don't want to think about you lifeless and-"

"Danny, I'm going to die, we might as well get over it already. I'm not scared, why are you?"

"Mia! I'm afraid of loosing you! I love you…besides I don't understand if you're going to…you know, why are you still alive now?"

"That shot of ecto-plasim your mom gave me. But I don't know how much longer it will sustain me, that's why I want to have fun!" I nodded and helped her up.

"So you wish it, so it shall be."

Luckily we had the next few days to do whatever she wanted. We had spent the days at the movies, the park, I even flew her to the carnival. But she began to feel bad for making me do all this stuff for her.  
"Danny I kinda just wanna stay here today." She said a week later. I laid down on my bed right next to her.

"How come?" I asked getting a little worried. Her energy had been fading lately.

"I just don't feel up to anything today…mmm…" she groaned and tossed onto her side.

"Mia? Mia!" I yelled out her name. She made no movement. I shook her and she groaned again. Suddenly my mom came through the door.

"Danny I need you to carry Mia to the lab, I just checked her energy monitor and she's fading fast!" I sprung up and gathered Mia into my arms.

"Mom go without out me, I'll be there in a sec." she nodded. As soon as she left I phased through the floor to lab below. Running for sure would not have been fast enough. Jaz was down there already.

"Danny! Put her right here!" she pointed to a hospital bed in the middle of the lab. Usually I would have asked where they got the bed, but I didn't care at the moment. Suddenly my mom and dad burst into the lab.

"Danny! Back away! We have to give her another shot of ecto-plasim, quick!" my mom shouted at me as she pushed me away and injected Mia with the ecto-plasim. Her heart rate was displayed on a monitor, which we all looked at after my mom had injected Mia. Her heart rate was steadily declining.

"No…" I breathed. I ran to Mia and held her in my arms. "Mia don't leave me…don't leave me, please." As I said these words…Mia took her last breath and her heart stopped. Mia had just died in my arms. "No…NO!!! Mia wake up! Come back to me! No tell me this isn't happening!! Mom she's gonna be okay right?!" My mom took of her mask and I saw tears streaming down her face. She turned to my dad, who held her. I felt they were mocking me. "NO! NO! NO! MIA!!!" tears came pouring down my face. I placed Mia down on the bed and fell over her. She was cold and still, but she looked peaceful. I felt a hand come on my shoulder. I turned to see Jaz with tears in her eyes. I jabbed my shoulder away from her. I ran out of the lab, past Tucker, who apparently just got here. I slammed the door of my room shut. I breathed hard, my breath coming quick in and out. I felt my blood boil and I was sweating.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted so loud that it shook the room. Suddenly Jaz and Tucker barged in.

"Danny are you-?" Jaz began. I gave her a look that could kill. Tears streaming down my face. "Danny, I know what you're feeling. But Mia is in a better place now."

"Jaz get the heck over yourself! You don't know everything and you certainly don't know how I feel about Mia! Now she's gone!!!" I shouted at her. She looked hurt.  
"Danny, I think Jaz is right though…" Tucker ventured to say. That was the last straw. I just let the girl I love die in my arms and now my sister and best friend were ganging up on me. I felt my blood rush and my eyes fill with a ghostly green fog, my pupils were no longer visible. My window suddenly bust open and wind whirled everything in my room around, violently. Books flew off the shelves, any glass that was in the room was hurtled against an opposing wall. I felt every inch of my powers increase. I felt ultimately empowered.

"Danny! Maybe there is way to save her!" Jaz shouted over the howl of the wind in my room. I powered down and fell to my knees.

"How could there be any possible way to save her-unless…" I suddenly sprang to my feet. My eyes lit up.

"What is it?" Tucker asked carefully. One word.

"Clockwork…"


	10. Chapter 10: A Second Chance?

I transformed to my ghost form and placed the FentonPhones in my ears. I tossed a pair to Tucker.

"Just in case." I murmured. I phased down back to the lab and walked up to where Mia was lying. I looked down on her. "Now it's my turn to save you." I said and kissed her lips. I turned away and faced the ghost portal. Tucker and Jaz filed behind me. "Okay you guys, here I go, Tucker can you tap in Clockwork's coordinates? He nodded and hooked up his PDA to the ghost portal. The portal switched on and I stepped inside. It was a green whirlpool of ghosts as usual and I spotted Clockwork's liar. I opened the door slowly. The room seemed to be empty.

"Yes Daniel?" I heard a voice say. I turned around, I had brought the FentonThermos with me just in case he needed a little convincing.

"Cut it out, you know why I'm here…" I told Clockwork, who was in the form of an old man at the moment.

"Yes and what do you propose to do? I've seen the alternate of what you are thinking. If you pushed yourself out of the way, avoided the blast, like I know you want to do, that blast would hit your sister, see?" he showed me in his time portal what would happen if Vlad had missed me, he would of hit Jaz who was walking on the side walk. The image disappeared. I hung my head. I tried to think of any other way, but I was at a loss.

"Do you expect me to just let her die?!" I shouted at him. He stared, expressionless, at me. I began to turn away.

"I will give you one day, one day, to think of the proper alternate solution." His portal showed the day before today, when Mia was still alive. I nodded. I turned around about to leave when I saw another image in one of Clockworks many portals to past, present, and future. It was the night I knew I had be in love with Mia the whole time I knew her, the night we danced at the masquerade. I turned back to Clockwork.

"Do you think you could give me a desavu? Will you let me relive that night?" I pointed to the portal. Clockwork nodded without looking to where I was pointing. Suddenly everything whirled around me. I became dizzy and I felt my clothes loosen a bit. Suddenly everything stopped. I looked down and I was in the costume I wore that night. I looked to my right and saw Mia. She was alive! It was like rewinding time. I approached Mia and she glared at me as I just stared at her. Of course! She was mad at me for the week before! I whispered in her ear, "I've truly learned my lesson." I took her by the waist and led her out on the dance floor. A song began to play and to my immense amazement, it was "If You're Not the One" by Daniel Bedingfield! The song Mia had been singing the night I taught her to fly! Maybe this same song played the night we originally danced, maybe that's why she had sang it that night. How could I not have known, that this was the night Mia realized she was in love with me too. I listened to the lyrics intently.

If you're not the one , then why does my soul feel glad today?

If you're not the one, then why does my hand fit yours this way?

I held Mia close to me, breathing in every inch of her. I wanted to show her I loved her. Then it hit me! I began to sing to her.

"If you're not the one then why am I crying on my bed? If you're not the one then why does your name resound in my head?" I sang softly to her. And it worked because she fell into my arms. "If you're not for me, then why does this distance maim my life? If you're not for me then why do I dream of you…as my wife?" I sang to her. She pulled away from me and looked at me curiously. Her eyes giving me a silent, Really? You do? I just smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her.

"Kiss me…" I whispered to her. She lowered her eyelids and leaned in to me. Our lips were inches away. Suddenly the room began to spin again and I felt my clothes once again grip my body, the FentonPhones in my ears. Clockwork was in adult form, looking at me seriously.

"You should be thanking me from stopping you from ruining your future!" he exclaimed. He turned back into an old man. "If you would have kissed her, she would never have talked to you again! You would be just as miserable as you were when she died." I looked sheepishly at him.

"Could you blame me for trying to kiss her?" I asked stupidly. He nodded. Oh, well. I turned back to the FentonPortal.

"One day. You will know what to do…" he said as I left. I walked back into the lab and faced an empty lab. I realized that Mia was upstairs and alive! I ran upstairs into my room and looked at her. She was asleep and I knew she would be for a while. I sat at the edge of my bed and started to think. What do I do? How do I find a way to save her? I thought about this for hours and finally fell asleep.

"Danny?" I felt myself being woken up. I opened my eyes, groggily and saw Mia smiling at me. Oh my God it was morning! Mia would be dead by afternoon! I got up quickly and looked at my watch. What do I do now?! I've just ruined everything! Vlad had meant to kill me yet he didn't know that he had really killed Mia! He didn't even care whose life he ruined! Especially since he's the only one who could prevent it. That was it! Vlad!

"That's it! I gotta go Mia!" I said transforming.

"Danny! Where are you going? What's going on?" she looked at me worriedly.

"I will be right back!" I told her, grabbed her and kissed her on the lips. Then I flew away. I had to hurry and to Wisconsin! Vlad was going to save Mia's life, whether he liked it or not.


	11. Chapter 11: Life Restored, Freedom Taken

I flew as fast as I could to Vlad's mansion. I felt bad for just ditching Mia when she needed me most, but I convinced myself I really hadn't, I was going to the one man I hated more than anything in the world for her, so in my mind I really didn't ditch her. Suddenly I spotted Vlad's huge mansion, a compensation probably for never having my mom. I debated whether or not I should change back to human or stay in my ghost form. Something told me it would seem more geniune if I was in my human form. I stopped just inches before I could phase through the door. I reverted and opened the door loudly, but slowly. I walked in and made my way down stairs to his lab. I peered behind a wall into the cold chamber, but Vlad was no where to be seen. Suddenly I realized someone was behind me.

"Hello Daniel. Come to try to pathetically stuff me into your thermos?" Vlad said with a cold sneer. I turned to face him, but back away a little. If Vlad were to attack me, there would be no hope left for Mia.

"No Vlad, I've come to make a deal with you..." I said wary of the time I had left. He stared at me for a few seconds and then frowned. He transformed into his ghost form and held me at gunpoint, which seems like the only right metaphor. He grasped his hands around my neck.

"What matter of foolery is this?! You expect me to believe you have come here quietly? And all alone?" he yelled at me. I refused to go ghost, I had to let him know that I was serious about this.

"Please," I choked, "Just hear me out, Vlad! I need your help!" He released me suddenly confused. I rubbed my throat. "Look I don't have much time, I need your help to prevent Mia from dying!"

"Who?" he looked confused and on edge again.

"Mia Fensen! When you blasted me that day in front of my house, I almost died, but Mia took the death penalty for me with a use of a ghost power that allows the ghost to exchange destiny's with another person, ever heard of it?" I explained as fast I could. His eyes went wide.

"So you are here alone? On your knees? Yes Daniel of course I have heard of that power! And just as you hoped, yes I do know how to reverse it...I will help you then..." he said as he reverted back to human and walked up the stairs. For a split second I thought he was actually gonna do this for free, but as usual I was wrong. "What are you exchanging my help for?" he said as he turned back around.  
I shrugged and became completely serious.

"Me." I said solemnly, looking straight at him. He smiled deviously. I knew I could not turn back now. He turned back into the lab and grabbed a piece of parchment. Very old school. He waved his hand over it and handed it to me. I read it, it was a contract, fully giving myself up to him, to work for him, do his bidding and blah,blah,blah. I hesitated, then realized I didn't have time to. I took a pen from a nearby table and signed it...Danny Phantom. Vlad smiled as I put the pen down.

"We best be off then, revert to your ghost form and grab my arm. Flying won't be fast enough." he told me, himself going ghost. I transformed and grabbed his arm curiously. Suddenly I felt as if my whole body had been pulled foward extremely fast, the only thing I can think to compare it to was a roller-coaster, but much much, faster. Suddenly we were hovering over the lab in my house. We remained invisible as we saw Mia being carried down to the lab by my dad. I realized this was it...that one crucial moment between life and death. I was sure it looked bad that I wasn't there.

"Well?! Do something fast or she will die!" I whispered to Vlad. He hovered foward toward Mia, invisible and placed his hand over her heart. To my utmost horror he dug his hand into her chest and twisted it. I covered my mouth to keep from yelling. Then a greenish glow came from her chest and Vlad removed his hand. He hovered back up to me, with an expression that said, that was way to easy.

"I removed her power to exchange destinies so she will now live." he explained. I landed on the stairs and reverted back to human form and ran into the lab. I went up to Mia looked at her anxiously, making sure she would be okay.

"Danny?" I heard my mom call out my name. "Where were you?"

"I-I- never mind, is Mia going to...?" I began to ask. My mom smiled and pointed to the heart monitor. Mia's heart rate was stronger than ever. I sighed, extremely relieved that now Mia wouldn't die and I wouldn't loose her. Everyone filed out of the lab and I was left alone with an unconscious Mia. I brushed her hair away from her face and smiled. Suddenly I still realized I had the contract I made with Vlad still in my hand. Pain rushed without warning through my back and my head. I dropped the contract.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!" I screamed. I was paralyzed where I stood, there was a green flash of light and my mind clouded over. I fell unconscious on a pitiful heap.

***

I squirmed and sat up straight suddenly. I looked around at an empty lab. I was alone. Confused I rubbed my head, to relieve myself of the grogginess from sleeping. Other than that though, I felt great! The best I had ever felt in a long time! I hopped quickly off of the bed I was lying on and ran upstairs, straight into Tucker.

"Whoa!! I was just coming to see you!" he smiled at me brightly. I smiled back, but then suddenly realized something.

"Hey Tucker? Where's Danny?"


End file.
